Change of Circumstances
by wordbombs
Summary: Sometimes all happiness takes is a change of circumstances. L/Light, fluffly lemon meringue AU one-shot. Answers- What if Light was a Wammy?


Disclaimer- If I owned Death Note, there would have been a dancing monkey and L and Light would have laughed at it. Then you know, had sex.

* * *

L reshuffled his papers again and stared at the neat formation he had made. Using the various stacks of papers related to the three cases he had been working on in secret, L had spelled out the word pie. The 'P' was made up of the papers of the Devall's murder case he had just finished, the 'I' out of the paperwork for that bank robbery in Brussels that had been fun to figure out, and the 'E' out of some boring white-collar fraud case in the US involving an oil company. L was ready. He was going to go to Wammy when he returned from Japan and ask that the man let him become a detective.

L was about 60% sure that if he had just asked Wammy without solving any cases on his own that the orphanage's founder would have said yes, but L wanted evidence that he could succeed to back up his plea. He had even considered holding out for a fourth case, maybe some international crime, so that he could spell out 'Cake' which he preferred to pie but had decided against it.

L stood and gave a slightly mournful look at his artistic creation before reaching out to reclaim the piles to organize properly for Wammy when the door to the sitting room swung open.

Wammy himself was standing there looking solemn and holding hands with a small child that stared at L with wide eyes. L stared back, surprised by the new arrival. Wammy had said that he was going to Japan to work with some company that was producing one of his inventions, not that he was going to collect another child.

As L contemplated the little boy dressed smartly in a soft-looking green sweater and pull up jeans, the boy himself moved forward from Wammy and stared at L's pile of papers, still spelling out 'pie' across the coffee table. He looked at them upside down from his side of the table, before wrinkling his nose and moving besides L to view them better.

'Puhh…" The boy frowned and made the same 'P' sound a few times before rolling out a soft, accented "Py…Py-eh?" He glanced at L, looking unsure. The look on his face was pure puzzlement, as though L had presented him with a closed door with no keyhole.

"Pie." L said succinctly, and was slightly amused to see the small boy nod as though he understood, though L caught the uneasy look he sent to Wammy.

"It is a traditional desert in many Western countries." A light lit up in the child's eyes and he nodded more enthusiastically.

"I don't know food vocabulary very much." The words were softly let out with an air of reluctance; he was probably loathe to admit the lack of knowledge. L, in a kind moment, dismissed the grammatical inversion, noting it as a common mistake a child would make in their second language.

"How long have you studied English?" The boy's eyes flicked up to L, looking uncomfortable. Ah, one of those. L probably shouldn't have asked, implying to the child that L knew he didn't speak English fluently. L had offended one too many precocious genii in the past to know that it was always good to play to their amenable sides by not pointing out what they didn't know. After all, when irritated and properly motivated, highly intelligent children could create the most brilliant of revenge schemes. But L would think about his tortured past later.

"My dad started teaching me last year, but he was…he had a lot to do at work." The boy rearranged the sentence to suit the words he did know nicely and L felt another inch of warmth for the small child. Two languages at around five or six years of age was a good start, and he spoke with a pleasing British lilt that L guessed he was picking up from Wammy, since most Japanese spoke with an American accent. Fast learner then, even for their standards.

"Mais….mon français est meilleur." The boy spoke now more loudly, his accent sure and confident. L grinned down at him, keeping it small so as not to scare the boy.

"Vraiment?" L wondered where the child had learned French as the little boy beamed back up at him, his smile brightening his whole face up. L felt his affection of the sunny little boy rise once again, unusual as he didn't really like his fellow residents. Or really anyone under the age of 30. Damn the boy's cute factor, and L's apparent weakness for it then. The boy apparently took his smile as a sign of goodwill, and climbed next to L on the couch and began to tell L about how his mother had been a French teacher before marriage and how they often spoke the language at home. L listened attentively, noting there were only the smallest of imperfections in the boy's accent as he spoke about his now-deceased mother.

"Light, when you're done making friends, I do need to show you towards your room." Light. Interesting code name, but L thought it suited the auburn haired boy perfectly. Light, as he had been named, nodded and tentatively stuck out his small hand to L. L felt the edge of his mouth in amusement again. So, he'd already begun to acquire Western habits. Yes, this boy was going to be entertaining in a few years.

"It was a pleasure to meet you…" He waited and L took the little hand, gently squeezing it.

"L. It's my pleasure as well, Light-kun." L wasn't sure why he'd added in the Japanese honorific, but it felt right somehow. Light nodded happily and hopped off the couch and walked back over to Wammy, taking up the other man's hand once again.

"L, I'll talk to you once I've shown Light to his room. You did still want to ask me something?" L nodded, and Wammy left through the large double doors. L could hear him answering Light's questions as they walked down the hall, the tiny voice bright and excited as he chattered in Japanese.

Light. Hmm, he'd make sure to remember that one's name.

* * *

L entered into the large hallway and slipped off his half-laced tennis shoes off, enjoying the feeling of old wood settle underneath his bare feet.

Home.

It was a beautiful sight. The entrance hall was warm and softly lit with gentle yellow light that gleamed off of the pictures of past residences that hung along the walls. L walked down the hallway until he was met by the large sitting room, where a small boy was sitting on the floor glaring absolute daggers at him with an ignored book in his lap.

"Hello Light-kun."

The boy wrinkled his nose in distaste and continued his even glare.

L felt a shiver crawl up his spine as those golden eyes continued to pierce through him. He had been forewarned that Light has been a bit of a brat lately and was upset with L over something, but that didn't stop his surprise at actually seeing the younger boy's anger.

After all, he was Light. Constantly composed and polite- a charmer by all standards. To see him mad was quite the new development.

"I hear you're mad at me." He received a curt nod.

"Mind telling me why?" Light pursed his lips and L bit his cheek to hold in his laugh. Light really was too cute for his own good. Even at such an awkward age as 9, the boy was still precious. He was beginning to border on handsome though, and L idly wondered if his looks would keep up through adolescence. They so rarely did. It would be a pity, however, for Light to ever be less than beautiful. His whole persona seemed to demand that he was beautiful. He wouldn't be Light if he didn't captivate from the moment you saw him.

"Where have you been?" L sat down next to the small boy and lightly rubbed his back.

"Working Light-kun. You know that." Light snorted.

"You're 16. You have no business working. You're just being…a pretentious asshole! Who left me here! Do you know what it's like to be left alone here with these people? They're all stupid and crazy." The boy crossed his arms across his chest and glared at L darkly.

"Pretentious asshole, huh?" Light nodded.

"And I know you think it's funny because I'm nine and I shouldn't say things like that, but I know that really you're just a wanker who likes everyone to know how bloody smart he is to make up for his appalling lack of personal skills. It's got nothing to do with you wanting to help the world." L ran his fingers gently through Light's auburn locks, idly twirling particularly fine piece around his finger.

"Is that so?" Light pushed him away and pulled his legs in close, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Yes it's so. Ass."

L wrapped his arm around Light's small shoulders and Light glared at him through the corners of his eyes.

"One day you'll get to join me. And then we can play and hang out all you want. Or talk about Charles Dickens, whichever."

"…Wammy told you I like Dickens? And you remembered?" The voice was small and hesitant.

"Yes, and even though I'm sticking to Bronte, I have to say you are a very Dickens-like boy." Light punched L's shoulder and L fondly thought that he'd have to curb that habit before Light hit puberty. After all, L was almost at his full height and Light was undersized for his age, but soon those punches would hurt.

"Friends, Light-kun? Even if I'm a pretentious ass who only works because I'm a socially awkward wannker?" Light frowned. "I really didn't mean to leave you alone, Light-kun. I'll make sure to call more, okay?"L heard a small sniff before small arms through themselves around his waist and Light hugged him hard.

"Friends." Was the softly worded reply.

"Now, I'm told there's a little blond boy who keeps following you around. What's that about?"

* * *

L rolled his back slowly, trying to get rid of the deep ache that had settled in his left shoulder. He knew hunch over a computer for 20 or more hours a day was a horrible habit, and that yes Wammy, he should really invest in a special chair that would make it more comfortable to sit straight- but hell if he cared at the moment.

Finished stretching and making a mental note to hire a live-in masseuse, he turned back to his computer to look at the almost-completed list before him.

L ran through it again, checking off every item.

For Wammy, he'd ordered a small robot helper, something he'd read about in a science magazine as being strictly prototype, but he was L and L was rich, so it became a reality. The thing was entertaining and the best example of AI to date. L was sure it would end rather high up on Wammy's list of his favorite tech toys. Honestly, inventors. They could be so strange.

Roger was undoubtedly looking forward to his usual yearly present of pain-numbing top shelf alcohol that L had begun to give him after he had left the orphanage and started detective work full-time. Coming back home for Christmas had been an eye-opener to exactly how obnoxious the Wammy House's younger residents were when you weren't one of them, and L had no illusions as to how Roger got through it. So, L made sure he had the best.

For Mello, he'd decided to indulge the never-ending whining he'd been privy to lately and ordered the boy a dirt bike and all appropriate safety gear. Wammy and Roger had protested in tandem, but L had stood firm. The child was thirteen and perfectly able to handle making a decision to leap onto an object of doom. Besides, breaking his leg once or twice might be good for Mello.

Matt had been easy. L just upgraded his game systems year after year, and so far he'd received no complaints. Especially because L always upgraded to one step ahead of whatever was available on the market. After all, he was L and Sony owed him millions in detective fees.

Near was always a little tricky, because L was forced to do reconnaissance on whether the boy was more into games, model building, or puzzles as the month of December fell upon them- but at least L had a starting point. He'd picked out a pure black puzzle this time, and was excited to see Near launch into it. It was a tricky beauty with multiple pieces that fit together perfectly just to confuse- the real challenge was making sure that the pieces went together to form the proper pattern of matte vs. shiny black.

No, L was content with all of the gifts he'd picked out for his 'heirs' and the men who had raised him. He was also content with the gifts Wammy had picked out for the remaining children that he didn't know as well, trusting that they were to taste and if not that there was a gift receipt for all of them.

L's last remaining Christmas conundrum was the same as it had been for the last nine years.

Light.

What on earth was L going to get Light?

Twice a year this question fell on L, and he was still no closer to working out a formula for the boy the way he had with the others. Wammy? Technology. Roger? Booze. Near? Puzzle, game, model. Mello? Don't worry, he'd tell you. Matt? Game.

Light…?

For birthdays it was easier, L supposed. At Christmas he was expected to present Light with a physical gift, the cost of which was similar to that of his other heirs' gifts. For birthdays, L was allowed a little creative freedom. That usually meant he was free to indulge Light with gifts like a week-long use of L's private jet to tour Japan, like last his most recent birthday. Or like the year before that when L had hired a professional martial arts instructor to teach Light the five arts the man knew. Light was still training with him, and L felt a rush of happiness every time he sat down with Light and got to hear about how his training was going, knowing that he was responsible for the pride in Light's voice when he told L about a really good move he'd learned.

But Christmas…Christmas was almost always a gift-giving disaster. The problem with Light was that he simply didn't have a modus operandi. L knew his own, he was the sweets man. All you had to do was take out as large a gift card as possible at the local bakery and let him do his own shopping. He received a small mountain of sugar every holiday and it never failed to please him.

As a matter of fact, the only person who didn't buy him sweets was Light and L favored the boy all the more for it. Not because he didn't genuinely enjoy the candy, he very much did and would be very much upset if he got an ounce less than years previous, but because the gifts Light gave him were so deeply personal and awe-inspiring that it never failed to surprise L. Somehow, during the few brief moments a year, probably a grand total of a three week spent in each other's company stretched out through months of absence, Light learned enough about L to virtually read his mind and conjure up meaningful gifts. The ability baffled L, but he cherished the gifts nonetheless. He glanced down at the signet silver ring that he had worn every day since Light had given it to him almost a year ago. It had his gothic L inscribed on the front, the only mark of his identity he carried on himself. On the inside, was L's personal mantra. ' '_To Safety or To Ruin'_ engraved in fluid letters.

Earlier that year, while in town for Matt's birthday, L had told Light in passing that he had once chosen a phrase out of Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_ as his own at around Light's age as he began to gain success as a detective, and followed it from that moment on. It was his guide as how to lead others, how to act as a genius among common men. He hadn't told Light the phrase, which was too personal for L's tastes, but somehow…

Somehow the boy had known. And turned it into a beautiful reminder for L.

Which is why L was currently considering banging his head against his keyboard for inspiration. L went through every detail he knew about the young man, trying to find anything to latch on to. But the only thing that was consistent about Light's tastes was that he enjoyed quality. Not opulence, which would have bothered L. No, the boy merely preferred fine craftsmanship. L had noticed that during the very few times he had entered into Light's rooms over the years, that while he had very little in the way of personal affects, what he did own- clothes, books, journals and even bed dressings, were always of higher make than the other students.

L knew from his own experience that the students were given a generous fund every year to indulge in whatever clothes and fashions they wanted, and after asking Roger about it, he had discovered the Light rarely purchased a multitude of clothes, instead preferring to buy a few well-made garments and then spend the rest of his money to maintain them through dry cleaning and having them personally tailored. It was smart, and the boy always looked handsome and well-dressed for his efforts. But L couldn't exactly buy him clothes. That would be weird. And also a horrible present.

No, L needed to get the boy something of fine quality that he would actually use every day but never think to purchase himself. An indulgence of sorts. L idly tapped the pen in his hand and narrowed his eyes in contemplation. Yes…yes that could work.

* * *

L was settling down to a class of wine with Roger and Wammy and snuggling in a blanket trying to get the deep ache of traveling from warm Africa to freezing England out of his bones, when the door to study opened quietly.

L looked up and saw Light, taller than he remembered and much pinker in the nose. The young man was wrapped in a camel wool coat and generous layers of scarves and a white cap pulled over amber locks that made him look absolutely adorable. L smirked a bit. Light hated looking adorable. He'd preened for years under the same compliment only to begin shunning it the moment he hit puberty. L had been told off quite viciously for continuing to refer to him as such a year or so ago. L continued to watch Light's entrance, noting his face was flushed with cold as he struggled to get his gloves off.

"L! Wammy! Wel…come…home." His sentence was broken up with rounds of shivers and he moved with urgent speed to settle down next to Wammy by the roaring fire. L listened to Wammy question the youth about his activities since they had last been at the house and L was shocked to hear the low and silky rumble that came out of Light's mouth when he wasn't shivering. When had his voice gotten that deep? And melodic? L had a brief throwaway thought that if he wanted to remain pure in his thoughts about the beautiful young man in front of him, that he should never speak French with Light again.

L watched in even more surprise as Light removed his coat and layers of sweaters to reveal that he had no only grown taller, but broader in the shoulder and his muscular tone was shown off nicely by the clingy shirt he wore. L stared. When had Light turned into a man? L supposed that he was turning 16 in around five months, but still…

Weird.

L was then turned to by the object of his thoughts and amber eyes met his own and L relaxed. Light's eyes were the same, and that was all that mattered to L. Light could turn into a 6'6 body builder and L could care less as long as those molten pools of raw intelligence and refined maturity stayed the same as when Light had first met Light as a cute and talkative six-year old.

"L, I have a bone to pick with you." L arched an eyebrow. "I've been following your cases and I noticed a certain bank robber keeps mysteriously avoiding jail time due to her excellent lawyer, Mr. Logan Lawski? Apparently, he's quite the sensational and genius attorney, but no one can seem to contact him outside of Mary Kenwood's case hearings…" L had the decency to look abashed, but refused to apologize. Sometimes, he liked to pretend to be a lawyer. Honestly, was that so weird?

The conversation took off and L enjoyed picking apart Light's brain as the two talked well beyond the time Roger and Wammy left for bed. Light had settled down next to L after getting his fill of the fire and was currently in the process of slowly inching L's blanket toward himself. Fat chance.

L gave a sudden and sharp tug on the blanket and Light adopted a look of innocence, as though he hadn't just had fistfuls of L's blanket in his hands.

"If Light-kun wants my blanket, we share." L smiled a bit at the surprise on Light's face, but the boy merely let out a ringing laugh and scooted closer to L.

"I thought you hated being close to anyone. You won't let Wammy within arm's distance unless he has cake in hand." L threw the warm faux fur blanket over the youth's stretch out legs and enjoyed the sudden warmth pressed against his left side.

"That's because before I instituted that rule Wammy had the habit of sneaking up on me with a hair brush. You have no such habits, so I'm going to trust you for now." Light just chuckled and began to once again ask L about cases.

L settled in to answer and thought that he really did love being home.

* * *

Christmas morning came and L wished he'd taken preparatory aspirin like Roger had suggested. This many children in one sitting room, even an overly large and grandiose one like Wammy's House had, was too much. Get those children riled up by presents, and L had a full blown migraine brewing. A warm hand clasped his shoulder and L glanced up to see Light smiling with a cup of what appeared to be sugar with a bit of coffee in a cup. His favorite.

"I crushed three of the baby aspirin in there for you."

L thought in that moment that true love, a bond pure and deep that transcended any and all obstacles might actually be possible between two people.

L stared on in amazement as Light headed off to hand the rest of the mugs on his tray off to the rest of the over fifteen crowd, all of them personalized with pain killers or liquor depending on the preference of the drinker. Honestly, L didn't know where Light had picked up that kind of empathy or consideration. It certainly wasn't mandatory behavior at Wammy's.

He had once been witness to a fight between Mello and Light, two years ago now where Mello had told Light off for being a kiss-ass for doing something similar. He'd sneered and told Light that for all of his posturing that he couldn't fool Mello with his nice act.

Light had paused and frowned, and responded that perhaps Mello was right. He did do overly nice things so that people might like him, but that was only because he liked people who did overly nice things for him. It was a reciprocal process, and if Mello so desired , then Light would leave him out of the list of people worth Light's consideration. Light had also calmly told the irate blond that actions were what were of consequence to the law, not motivation, and then left.

L had chuckled to himself for a long time after that scene.

The present opening began, and L was passed heavily caloric package after package and was thoroughly enjoying tearing into them. He also watched on as Mello, Matt, Near and the rest of the children dove into their own gifts.

He also watched Light out of the corner of his eyes, who was busy opening a myriad of gifts from admiring girls and politely thanking each of them.

L watched as the boy moved on to the gifts from his fellow 'heirs', rolling his eyes as he opened the large bottle of conditioner from Mello. If L was reading the label right, it was called 'Sassy Girl'. Mature.

He seemed genuinely pleased with Wammy's gift of a personalized laptop and was thanking the man profusely. L wished he'd hurry up and open L's gift.

Light finally got to the small box and opened it. Light stared. And then glanced back at L, who smiled slightly. Light went back to staring.

Inside the box was a watch a watch, simple in design but beautifully crafted. L had had it commissioned on rush order from Hermés, and had been very particular that they make sure the leather strap be dyed to exactly match the almost-rusty color of Light's hair. It had come in yesterday, and L had been thrilled, seeing the epitome of Light in the simple lines and classic elegance of the piece. He had initially considered Rolex, but thrown the idea out knowing that they were too ostentatious for Light's preference of quiet refinement. He had also been very specific about the design- it was supposed to be nice enough to wear at a formal function, but simple enough for everyday. L wanted Light to wear the thing to death. Light turned it over and L saw a small smile as he read over the inscription on the back.

_The Commander stands for the virtues of wisdom, sincerity, benevolence, courage and strictness._

Light's own preference of Sun Tzo quotes. He watched as Mello and Matt both give the watch a glance over, but being thirteen and an immature thirteen at that both of them merely gave Light a sympathetic look as if to say 'You got shafted bro' before moving back to their own piles. Near complimented Light on his new watch politely, but didn't seem particularly interested or impressed. L was amused to think that all of his other three progenies probably thought Light the most unfortunate, when really his gift had cost L more time and money than every other combined. And that included Wammy's robot which was now dancing in the corner.

Light however…

Light was staring at L with an intense look in his eye that made time pause around them as L met his gaze. There was a slight smolder in those eyes that sent the faintest of shivers up L's spine, and he once again reminded himself to stay away from even the barest trace of that sort of thinking for at least another two and a half or so years. Probably for forever, if L was honest with himself.

The brunet walked across the room and through pound after pound of crackling wrapping paper over to L and settled down by him with a small smile.

"Thank you." His voice was low and he held out his left wrist and L gently wrapped the leather around it, feeling the pulse flutter underneath his finger tips.

"I don't seem to have received a present in return, Light-kun. I must say I'm a little put out." And L was. He had searched twice and still found no impeccably wrapped present in the silky red paper Light liked to use with his name on it. He was most displeased.

"Ah, that's because your present comes tomorrow." L arched an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow is not Christmas, Light-kun." L admonished, holding a finger to emphasize his point. Light smiled at him, that beautiful half smile that quirked the left side of his mouth up that L had found adorable for so many years and was now beginning to find…more. More what he wasn't sure yet, but just more. More than adorable. Light would pleased with that, he supposed.

"Yes, but tomorrow you and I are going to a completely rented out theme park that I have arranged to run completely automated by a program I wrote myself. You will be able to gorge yourself on funnel cake and I won't even laugh when you throw it up. You did say you missed being able to go to such places because of your job and the fact that you hate crowds, yes?" L felt a rise of elated anticipation in his chest before it fell at the thought of how much that must have cost the boy. No, no there was no way he could let Light do something like that. For heaven's sake, the child was just 15. Even if it was a tall and mature and handsome 15, it was still 15.

"Light-kun, I absolutely refuse to let you spend your money…" Light waved his hand and L's complaint away.

"Don't' worry about it L. I made some _extremely_ good investments this year. I have it covered. And I'm sure it's no more than what you spent. You can't talk Hermés into discounting their rates by 90% with a smile L, but I can and did with the park manager." Ah yes, Light's investments. L wasn't sure how the boy tolerated playing the stock market, or why at the age of 8 he had suddenly become preoccupied with finance, but ever since Light had squirreled away his money into stocks and had a portfolio that Warren Buffet would be proud of. L just shook his head.

"You are my favorite, you realize this Light-kun?" Light grinned conspiratorially back at L.

"I know."

* * *

On Light's sixteenth birthday, L had been in Malaysia tracking down a ring of international prostitutes. Instead of sending a gift, he had merely sent his personal email account to Light with the invitation to email L at any time.

There were only five other people with such privilege in the world, and four of them ran their own countries. The other never emailed L, because he lived with him.

L had known he was in trouble when the first email came in, long and wordy and just so Light and L had spent the next two hours laughing and responding.

* * *

L knew he was about to enter into dangerous territory, but he had never been happier when faced with a potential threat.

It was Light's 18th birthday.

L wasn't sure what was going to happen, he just knew that he hadn't physically seen the other man since Christmas over almost two and a half years ago, after which Light had decided to study at Tokyo University as a 'transferring' junior and spend school breaks in Japan, to relearn his own culture. In fact, the only picture he had seen of Light had been one the boy had sent of his 'disguise' which mostly just involved a black wig and truly awful glasses along with jeans and a hoodie.

Honestly though, the boy had still looked gorgeous.

Light had just wrapped up his degree as 'Raito Aishi' in criminal law to a record-breaking GPA and performance record at Tokyo University, and L was positive that the moment he had been dreading since Light hit 12 and begun to talk about following in L's footsteps had finally arrived.

But L, being L, had a plan. If the threat was Light deciding to take off on his own and try to rival L's place in the mysterious and deeply brilliant anonymous detective club, then L was going to head him off.

After all, Light began with an L, there was no reason the two couldn't share.

Also, it doubled as a present. And a damn good one at that.

So, resigning himself to signing away half (actually, 47 and a quarter, but no need to split ends) percent of being L over to the newly minted man, L descended upon Wammy's house.

It was not going to be a popular decision.

Mello was sure to throw a fit, and Near would probably in some way be disappointed as well. Matt had shown over the last few years that he could care less about being L, which was good L supposed. Besides, the boy didn't really have the mind for detective work, despite his own type of genius. No, L had plans for that boy that involved a lot of servers and a really cool webpage with gothic font type.

But Light was by far the best of his 'heirs'. And really, the term heirs rather bothered L in the first place. He was hardly an old man, and though he worked in a dangerous profession, it hadn't killed him yet. Hadn't gotten close actually.

L was actually rather proud of the fact that, so far, the only people to die in his investigations had been the criminals.

So it was hardly realistic to expect Light, a man easily as brilliant as L, to sit around and wait for L to kick the bucket.

It was also hardly realistic to expect Light, a man much more prideful than L, to sit around and work for L while waiting for him to kick the bucket.

So L had decided to take initiative and carve out the solution he liked best. Sharing L. Both Light and Lawliet being L.

It worked.

It worked because L didn't like the idea of Light off on his own side of the world competing against L. He also didn't like the idea of Light struggling to find something to do in the meantime while L kept on breathing. And he liked least of all the idea of Light being insulted and discouraged by working under L. No, Light was better than that.

So, there was this.

Sharing.

It was scary. L couldn't remember a time he'd felt more vulnerable.

Which is why he was planning on sneaking into Light's room at the stroke of midnight and sharing the good news before spiriting far away from angry blond tornadoes.

L knocked at the door and then opened it gently, pushing inside Light's small suite. The boy had been there for so long that he had acquired one of the plush rooms in Wammy's manors, albeit one of the smallest. The sitting room was empty, so L moved on to knock on the bedroom door.

He wrapped his knuckles against thick wood, letting them roll melodically across the fine oak.

"You're lucky I like you, insomniac ass." Light opened the door smirking, and wearing nothing but navy blue silk boxers that rode low on his athletic hips, leaving his entirely too perfect abdomen and chest open to inspection and adoration.

L wondered if he was staring.

L wondered if he cared.

"Happy Birthday Light-kun."

"Yah, two minutes in Mr. Over-Anxious. Get in here." L found himself pulled into Light's room, which smelled of cinnamon and sandalwood. He had obviously been in bed, the silk duvet covers ruffled from where he'd exited them. Light's room was tidy, almost unnaturally so which somehow didn't surprise L at all, even though he hadn't actually been inside Light's room since the boy had been 12 or so. Had it really been that long?

"I wasn't under the impression Light-kun was such a light sleeper that one small little knock would wake him. I also apologize for my over-anxiousness, but I really want to give you your present." Light muttered something softly.

"Come again Light-kun?" He rolled his eyes.

"I said I wasn't sleeping. You're not the only anxious one." Huh? Had Light guessed…?

"Well then. Here it is-" L took a deep breath to enrich his red blood cells with some much needed oxygen before signing away half his legacy when suddenly his mouth was covered by a pleasant warmth. A soft and pliable warmth that tasted like spearmint and felt like perfect teeth and velvet perfection.

L observed all of this while simultaneously noticing that Light's fingers had gently cupped his jaw and that his own arms had wrapped back around the younger man and somehow pulled him in tight. And was he kissing back? Oh yes, L realized.

He was.

Well then.

The separated breathlessly and L moved his hand up from around Light's waist to his face to brush the strands of tawny hair that had fallen over Light's eyes.

Light gently pressed a kiss to L's wrist as he went and L felt light-headed and woozy. Light-headed. Hah.

"This was not your present." L was aware that his voice should probably contain some sort of emotion at this point. After all, he'd just finished a heated and completely unexpected make-out session. Light just blinked at him.

"It isn't?" L cocked his head and Light just stared back at him, looking bemused. His abused lips were flushed with blood from L's rough technique, and L felt a wave of intense desire to make even more swollen.

"No, actually. You really thought that it was?" Ah there was that emotion. L thought it managed to sound slightly playful. Light frowned.

"Well obviously or I wouldn't be strutting around answering doors in my underwear like a damn fool." A scowl fell on Light's lips and L wanted to kiss it away. Hard.

"Light-kun, is there a particular reason you presumed I would show up unannounced at the stroke of midnight the moment you became legal to ravish you?" The scowl grew up, went through puberty, and turned into a very pretty pout.

"I just…you know what L, I've made enough of a fool of myself, if you're going to tease me you can just leave." There was a haughty note to Light's voice now, but L was a seasoned doctorates in 'Light's moods' and heard the insecurity resting somewhere in the lowest resonances of his perfectly cultured Wiltsherian accent.

L wrapped his arms back around the younger man's waist, pulling him in close. To his immense surprise, Light threw his own arms around L's neck and nuzzled in somewhere around L's collarbone. L felt the flash of warmth in his stomach that he only got around Light, that mixture of affection and admiration for the younger man that was now tinged with a deeper vein of heat that led straight downwards to L's pants. He pressed a kiss to Light's forehead before gently pushing the younger man away.

"I'm not teasing you. I just want you to know your real present. Then we can go back to kissing." Light nodded.

"I want you to become L with me." Light blinked at him, frowned, looked questioningly at L, frowned again, before apparently deciding to settle down on his bed with a look of immense confusion on his face.

"Really?" L sat down next to Light and rubbed his hand in small circles across the taut muscles the same way he had before, with a much smaller and more clothed Light.

"Really. I don't want to make you work for me when you're perfectly capable of being my equal. It will be difficult at first to share…but I think you'll make it worth it. For now on, we're both L." Light stared off in contemplation at the champagne-painted walls and L realized he was nervous of rejection. It should have been guaranteed that Light would want to work with him. Instead, he was holding his breath.

"I think that's the best birthday gift you've ever given to me, L. In fact, I'm quite thrilled. One question however."

"Yes Light-kun?" Light finally turned to L, and L felt the full burden of the simmering passion in those amber eyes fleck with gold that radiated brilliantly as Light locked eyes with L. L knew at that moment that he would do anything in his power to die while staring into those beautiful, torturous eyes.

"Did you really…Do you really not want this? Me? I assumed…I thought you might show up. I thought you might feel the same way I do, the same way I have for years. I didn't necessarily expect it, but when you did show up, I just thought…" Those eyes turned away from L, and L grabbed the boy's chin to turn them back. He wasn't ready for the cold that came when their warmth left him.

"Light-kun, I have been very patiently wanting to allow myself to even contemplating wanting you since you hit puberty. I have held back, because it is improper to desire someone as young as you still are, and because I honestly never dreamed that you'd want me. However…" L pulled the boy forward, capturing his mouth in a sweet, placating kiss.

"If this is what you want, if I am what you want…Then how could I ever dream to deny you?" Light grinned into the next kiss, pulling L down on top of him. L slowly explored the depths of Light's mouth, taking his time to adjust to the beautiful man underneath him.

It was surreal, and like so many surreal things , the time around them seemed to shift and lengthen so that every moment felt like an eternity and every heartbeat reverberated throughout their bodies with a resounding power that reminded them that they were alive, so alive, and so beautifully able to express their vitality through mutual stored up passion. They could no longer contain themselves.

L kissed Light furiously, releasing every ounce of pent up energy the younger man had inspired that he'd never acknowledged, or even allowed himself to consider before this very moment. Light rose to the challenge, sitting up and invading L's mouth as ferociously, gone with the gently exploring.

He pushed Light back down onto the bed, hard this time, separating the long and almost completely bare thighs apart with his own jean clad one.

Light whimpered.

L was hit with the thought that he wanted to make him do it again.

He slid long white fingers down tan toned chest and Light moaned out his name softly and L leaned down to attack the proffered neck just begging for him to nip down it. He sucked at the sweet skin, marking the wriggling boy under him as his own.

Light…Light was his. The thought dazed L more than the fact that he wanted it to be true so much more than he would ever have admitted it to himself. And now that he was, L was going to mark every inch of the boy as his own.

He slid his mouth down over a perfect pectoral to gently suck a hardened rose nub into his mouth and was rewarded with a slurry of cuss words being hissed out between clenched teeth.

"Language Light-kun." L admonished behind a smirk as he gently placed worshipping kisses down taut abs.

Light just whimpered again as L slowly slid off his boxers, taking care to rub the fabric over Light's swollen member before pulling them down long thighs toned from hours of tennis. L began exploring them in depth with his mouth, enjoying placing kisses along the various tan lines Light had acquired from his athletic shorts of differing length. Some might have said that such lines were unbecoming, but L found them endearing and he slowly kissed up and down the tan that contrasted so beautifully against his own skin.

"L…" Light's voice was a mere whisper, and L felt a rush of satisfaction at the quiet tone. He'd never moved Light to breathlessness before.

It would become addicting, of that he was sure.

L met Light's eyes as he slowly lowered his mouth over the swollen head of Light, gently swirling his tongue as he went.

Light look captivated, and L felt captivating. It was a powerful moment for the both of them, and L would shake as he remembered that stare that would forever keep little Light, his little Light, in the farthest and fondest corners of L's soul.

"Dammit, L, I'm a virgin, I'm not going to last long if you're going to be such a fucking tease." L chuckled around Light and he made a whining sound in the back of his throat- from pleasure or malcontent, L couldn't be sure.

Knowing Light's capacity for simultaneous emotions, probably both.

L gently eased up and kissed his way back to Light's face, lay the last kiss on a shining forehead.

"You want me to be on top?" L received a nod.

L glanced around, and reached into Light's bedside table to find a bottle of lube- half empty. Ignoring the very alluring images now dancing in his mind's eye of Light's nighttime activities, he gently ran his hands up those magnificent thighs, spreading them wide. L was hit with the sudden thought that he needed to get very naked, very now.

He stripped quickly, tossing off the offending garments that dare remain on his person when he had a brunet to ravish and returned to his spot with half a minute.

If there were a nighttime Olympics in stripping, L would be a sure contender for Britain, so long as Light could be his partner.

From that point on, L made sure he was meeting Light's eyes.

As he slowly stretched Light and Light's eyes threatened to close with pain tinged with pleasure, L called out to him to keep them open.

As he slowly filled Light and Light's eyes threatened to close with pleasure tinged with pain, L called out to him to keep them open.

As he slowly rocked and made their bodies become one, he didn't have to call out anymore. Light matched his stare dead on and they only broke it to kiss and softly hiss out the other's name in pleasure as their bodies intertwined in the same way their minds had for years.

It was the realization of every half-thought, every smile that Light had given him over the years that made L a little breathless, every laugh that warmed up L in a way he hadn't known he could be warm before Light had been let into his life. Before Light had touched everything and made it shine and made L happy and-

L smashed his lips onto Light's as he came, gently stroking and urging the younger man on to his own ending and they met eyes again as Light came, pulling away from L's mouth to moan out his name.

As they settled into a post-coital bliss, L wrapped his arms around his Light and gently pressed a kiss to the shoulder before him.

Light gave a drowsy murmur of affection before dropping back into an exhausted slumber. L let him. He needed time to think, to adjust, and most of all, to cherish.

L hoped he would be able to cherish for a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well kids, there it is! The reason I haven't been updating my other fics (such lies though, I _just _updated Tale of Two Death Notes, go read!). I'm sorry, I love this. I will absolutely not apologize for its inordinate amount of fluff, becauseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I said so.

There is a sequel planned for this, actually two sequels. The second one is from Light's point of view, but I'll leave you guessing on who the third person is!

PLEASE REVIEW. I need them to feed my soul and also I've never written a sex scene before, please tell me how it went? PLEASE?

V

V

V

V  
V

V

Click Me and Make Dreams Come True!

Thanks for reading my word bombs!


End file.
